


兰花蜘蛛

by angelpassmeangeldust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelpassmeangeldust/pseuds/angelpassmeangeldust





	兰花蜘蛛

1  
不知道是不是因为灯光昏暗的缘故，徐樱灏毫无根据地感到身边的空气也浑浊得不得了。  
她稍微垂下头，盯着面前窄长的酒杯，犹豫着要不要尝尝里头的滋味。  
三三两两的客人从她身边经过，穿着西式小礼服裙的女人一手勾住小得只能装进口红和化妆镜的皮包，一手勾住男人的胳臂。  
因为这里的空气和女子学院实在是大不一样，徐樱灏差点打了个喷嚏。  
是角落里的座位，一张摆放着烛台的小圆桌，配上高脚圆凳，几乎没有可供靠背的余裕。据说这种位置一般会坐着流莺，徐樱灏的外表又很显眼，吧台那边的人频频朝这边投来目光。那并不是充满欲望的目光，而是警戒。  
倒不是这里禁止卖春，而是怕她在这里私自揽活，抢了其他女人的饭碗。但她看上去并不完全作那样的打扮，再加上身材高大的缘故，无人敢接近一步。  
她将上半身靠在墙上，桌子底下的双腿不自然地交叉着。  
纯白色的裙子长度达到膝盖以下十公分的位置，袖子遮住了胳膊的一半以上，头发也好好地梳成了发髻，说是流莺的话，似乎也太不懂得招揽客人的技巧了。而且，只有店里有女人出现的时候，她才会抬起头来，面无表情地扫视一番。  
难道要卖给女人吗？那真是可笑的想法。  
挂在店门上的铃铛沉默了一会儿。  
徐樱灏取下手套，打开样式中规中矩的皮包塞了进去，又从中掏出一封信，就着烛光仔细地检查了一遍。信封上没有署名，见不得光的告密者用歪歪扭扭的字写上“学生会长 徐樱灏小姐敬启”，然后塞进了她的课桌。  
援助交际名单。  
那可真是无中生有的事情。徐樱灏带着一丝厌恶将信纸打开，里面并没有列出具体的人名，只是写上了城里某处酒馆的地址。这可有些难办啊，她想。  
搞不好对方是冲着自己来的。  
徐樱灏多了个心眼，她叫来风纪委员长金道妍先去信中提到的酒馆探探风。后者因为经常在校内巡逻的缘故，或许对于不良行为的嗅觉比她要灵敏些。当晚，金道妍及另外两名风纪委员带着徐樱灏签署的事假条前往酒馆。第二天一早，三人毫无收获地回到学校。金道妍支开其他人，独自一人来到徐樱灏的宿舍。  
“那封信果然是假的吧。”徐樱灏说道。  
金道妍支支吾吾了半天，最后总算找到了合适的措辞：“学姐，并不完全是这样……对方让我带来口信，要求您亲自去一趟，说是有重要的事情之类的。”  
“口信？意思就是你和某人已经见过面了。”  
“啊啊，这个，怎么说呢……”金道妍陷入了混乱之中，“也不算见面，不不，我看到了她的脸，是女人，也可能是女学生。”徐樱灏看着金道妍窘迫的样子，心想小孩子逞能果然不能信，一看就是被抓住了什么把柄。金道妍在学校里再怎么雷厉风行也不过是个高中二年级的学生罢了，对方的手段远在她之上——搞不好连自己都对付不来。  
尽管已经猜出了七八分，徐樱灏还是抱着侥幸的想法问金道妍：“那个女孩的长相，你在学校里见过吗？”  
“大概是没有的。对方化着妆，头发的颜色好像也并不是原本的样子，据我所知学校里还没有哪个女学生染发呢。”  
在这种寄宿制女子学校里，朴素的仪容被认为是天经地义的事情。除了染发，首饰、化妆、过长的指甲都是明令禁止的，除开每周例行检查学生的个人物品以外，校舍也特意选在离城市稍有一段距离的地方，以免女学生和不三不四的青年混在一起。想要从这里徒步走到红灯区去，那是非常吃力不讨好的行为。这也是徐樱灏一开始对“援助交际”一说感到嗤之以鼻的原因。  
但是对方现身了。到目前为止还不知道她的目的，不，连她是告密者还是卖春者都还搞不清楚。  
徐樱灏察觉到眼前透着烛光的信纸正在缓慢地变色，渐渐地浮现出一个蜘蛛似的浅色图案。

2   
“没吓到你吧？”  
怎么可能。面前的女孩嘴唇煞白，眼睛像受了惊的兔子一样大睁着。从天花板上垂下来的中本悠子察觉到自己的假发在这种角度之下好像有点撑不住了，她干咳了两声，借助腰腹力量将上半身送回上方，双手抓住暴露在吊顶之外的金属水管。  
金道妍提起内裤就往外跑。  
“别跑那么快……！”悠子轻盈地回落到地面上，“是徐樱灏的那个小跟班？”  
本来连洗手都顾不得的金道妍听见悠子的声音，鬼使神差般地停住了脚步。  
“好像忘了洗手。”她喃喃地自言自语，一边折返至洗手台前。从镜子的反光中，可以看到旁边的红发女孩也拧开了水龙头，用力地搓着自己的手心。洗手间打扫得一尘不染，只是天花板上面的排水管表面锈迹斑斑，她的手心全都给染红了。  
悠子一边洗手一边说道：“这样子不行哦。叫徐樱灏本人亲自来。”  
她的脸被乱糟糟的假发遮住了大半，金道妍只能看见狐狸一般又翘又尖的鼻头。  
如果直接问“你是告密者吗”或者“你在卖春吗”，铁定是会遭到嘲笑的，金道妍犹豫了好一会儿。对方坦率得让人无从接茬，同时也没有落下任何把柄，就连她是不是本校学生这一点也没法确定。  
本以为可以抓个现行来着，这下子好像连自己立场的正当性也确认不了了。最糟糕的是，悠子比她本人更早察觉到了这一点。  
“我知道一些事情，关于你的……交往对象？姑且这么称呼吧。啊，这个不是重点，作为交换，回去以后一定要记得给徐樱灏带个话哦，叫她下周四晚上亲自来一趟。”  
悠子拧上水龙头。手掌中的红色已经变得很淡，看上去更像是经过冷水搓洗而微微发红的皮肤的颜色。她朝着没人的方向用力甩了甩手，然后才注意到镜子旁边放着纸巾盒。但她就那样用带着少量水迹的手掌拢住金道妍的两肩，两张脸倒映在同一面镜子当中。  
“还有，让她带上那封信和‘蜘蛛’。”  
“‘蜘蛛’？”  
悠子不理会她的疑问，扭头跑了出去。金道妍跟在她后面打开门，却不见人影。  
走廊另一头就是热闹的欢场，悠子心生厌烦，抓住墙面上作为装饰的裸露砖块，双脚依次踏过猫脚桌、花瓶和吊扇，从排气管道口离开了。  
那么，谁才是真正的蜘蛛呢——她一边匍匐前行一边想道。  
是依靠金属管道在城市中通行无阻的我，还是正下方那个穿着保守白裙的女人？  
碍事的高跟鞋。悠子从管道的垂直部分中爬了出去，把卷到腰上的裙摆放下来。检查过丝袜（没破）和脸颊（很干净）之后，她抖了抖裙子，绕到酒馆的正门走进去。  
穿着一袭白裙的徐樱灏坐在角落里就着烛光读信，面前放着一杯酒，看上去没有碰过。悠子径直走到她面前，拉出另一张高脚凳。  
“蜘蛛，在你身上吗？”  
徐樱灏抬起头，额前的发丝垂落下来。她莞尔一笑。  
“你猜。”

3   
二月二十六日  
今天的工作结束地比平时要早很多。几乎是刚刚过了午夜时分，玄关那边就传来了女仆慌乱的叫声。蜘蛛公馆的老板和老板娘忙着拖住例行检查的官员，女仆们服侍着客人从后门离开，平时负责送我回去的司机也不知去向。这下子我不得不费了很大力气才得以逃脱。  
我裹着貂皮大衣，在黑漆漆的大街上独自行走了好一会儿，终于看见了半点儿斑驳的灯光——从外面看是不起眼的一般民居，其实是流莺们招待客人的小旅店。也许官员们已经检查过这条街了，穿着暴露的女人们又陆陆续续从藏身的窝棚里钻出来。尽管不熟悉环境，但我还是找了个四周无人的路牌，期待有路过的出租车能够载我回去。  
这种时候不仅要提防小偷和强盗，还得提防那些妓女充满嫉恨的目光。我暗自思忖着，自己全身包裹得严严实实，应该不像是抢生意的吧？正在这样想着的时候，我注意到身边出现了一个年轻的女孩，约莫十六七岁的样子。按照常理来看，这种年轻女孩一般很受客人欢迎，接不到客人的话要么是漫天要价，要么是有什么毛病。我不自觉地朝旁边挪了挪身子。  
她好像还没意识到我的敌意，又往我这边靠了几公分。然后嬉皮笑脸地、用相当粗鄙的地方话说道：“哎，您可带了火柴一类的？”  
很不巧，我没有火柴，身上只有丈夫送我的那只镶着珍珠的打火机。她看上去比我矮一个头，我心想借个火也许不是什么大问题，说不定她点上烟之后会立马走掉，于是请她走近一点。  
她凑过来点着了烟，一股便宜香烟的味道蹿进我的鼻腔和喉咙，呛得我差点流出眼泪。夹着烟的女孩冲我歪了歪头，问道：“您不曾抽过这个吧。”  
仔细一看，是与少女的面容极其不相称的土制卷烟。至此，我又开始细细地观察起她的长相。没想到方才行为老练的女孩一下子变得有些不知所措，眼神躲躲闪闪的。我不解。  
“老虎的舌头，哪怕是给轻轻地舔一下，也会刮掉一层皮的！”  
女孩小声地嘟囔了一句，扔下我跑掉了。  
噢对了，今天念的是《眼睛的故事》。  
三月五日  
丈夫告诉我，拍卖的日期最终定在月底。今天念了《O的故事》的前半段。  
客人当中似乎有人已经提前读过原文，因此老板娘特地嘱托我要增加一些演绎。我倒是很想仔细瞧瞧客人们如痴如醉的样子，可惜客席灯光昏暗，且围着一层又一层的纱帐。参加拍卖会的大概也是同一拨人吧，这么一说，我又没什么兴致了。  
就在我努力将思绪再次没入文字的时候，我注意到屋顶上传来了异常的响动。客席那边大概是听不到的，走廊上跪着的女仆们似乎也并未察觉这异状。这时候，天窗被人抬起了一条细细的缝。到底是什么人呢，我带着“就要有好戏看了”的想法抬头朝那边望了一眼，没想到对方立刻合上了窗缝，之后再也没挪过脚步。  
因为这个偷窥者的缘故，工作结束之后，我偷偷溜出休息室，从后门来到大街上。要难为司机多等我一会儿了，然而我实在是按捺不住好奇心。如果是强盗的话，就叫他把我劫走，劫到山里去做老婆——我是这样想的。  
但是，肮脏的大街上并没有什么强盗，只有上次那个找我借火的小女孩蹲在那儿逗猫。一见到我，少女怀里脏兮兮的小猫飞快地逃走了，这样一来她也注意到了我的存在：  
“啊，您是……上次那位太太？”  
我从皮包里取出烟盒，递给她一支，自己也拿了一支。少女盯着我左手上的烟夹看，一旦我回以目光她又会飞快地转过头去。我从烟盒里拿出备用的烟夹送给她，她犹豫着接下了:“太太，为什么要用这个来夹住香烟呢？”  
“这个嘛，当然是为了防止手指被香烟熏黄。”  
手指发黄的女人显得十分掉价，身为商品就要有这样的自觉。少女默不作声，和我并排走在午夜的大街上。我们来到河边，随意地坐在长椅上。以前这里是一条臭气熏天的河沟，近年来似乎变得干净了许多。河对岸亮起了灯笼，少女转过头来看着我，似乎有什么话要说。我抢先一步，替她说出了口：  
“刚才躲在天窗外面偷看的人，果然是你吧？”  
少女吃惊地望着我。  
“怎么会有那种事情……”  
“你瞧，这里，”我转过身去，伸出右手卷起她的裙摆，“你一坐下我就发现了，膝盖，喏。”  
她的双腿好像一点儿皮下脂肪也没有，被砖瓦硌得青一块紫一块的，膝盖下面擦破的地方露出粉红色的嫩肉。“啊啊，好疼……”听见她这么叫出声来，我只好将手缩了回去。  
“还是被您发现了啊，”少女不好意思地别过脸去，“那么，看在我受伤的份上能不能收留我一晚呢？这样子可没法招待其他客人了呀。”  
就这样，我把她带回家来了。  
现在她正在浴室里清洗身体。我感到很困，但我不得不等她从浴室里出来。得叫她在女仆来上班之前就离开，不然的话解释起来太麻烦啦。

4  
一阵小心翼翼的敲门声之后，徐樱灏醒了过来。床头闹钟显示的时间是下午两点，周五。  
“徐樱灏学姐，学姐，您在里面吗？”门外传来了金道妍的声音。  
徐樱灏住的是一间单人宿舍，面积是不小，只是布置得稍微朴素了点儿，整间屋子里只有带着帐子的大床稍微能体现出主人的气派。被窝里异常地热，她坐起身子拉开床帐，发现自己全身一丝不挂。接着，她的脚踢到了一个热烘烘的东西。徐樱灏顾不得门外的金道妍，壮着胆子一把揭开了被子——  
床的另一头四仰八叉地睡着一个她没见过的少女。  
少女身上同样什么都没穿。  
“学姐，老师刚才还在问您怎么没去上课……不回答的话我就进来了哦。”  
好烦，徐樱灏跪坐在少女面前，她不知道该不该把对方叫醒，要不干脆把这个麻烦精扔给金道妍去处理好了？就在这时，假寐中的少女一个鲤鱼打挺，把徐樱灏按倒在床上。  
“啊啊，你干什么，好疼。”  
徐樱灏的下半身还保持着跪坐的姿势，上半身已经躺了下去。少女趴在她身上，明明是非常纤瘦较小的身体，为何力量却大得惊人？徐樱灏来不及细想，少女已经凑到她的耳边：  
“把我藏起来。”  
“凭，凭什么，你这是非法入侵吧……”  
——非法入侵又怎么样。少女不知是有意还是无意地动了动身子，光滑的皮肤在徐樱灏身上摩擦的感觉……十分糟糕。  
“要是让金道妍看见现在这种情形，你觉得是谁比较吃亏？”  
门外的金道妍好像变得有点儿烦躁。  
徐樱灏一边把身上的少女推开，藏在被子里面，顺便往她脑袋上压了几个枕头。金道妍推门进来了。  
“你来了啊，”徐樱灏有气无力地说道，“我身体不舒服，麻烦你替我去请个假吧。”  
金道妍盯着她看：“学姐，你的脸好红。是不是有点发烧？”  
徐樱灏说：“也许有一点儿，我想，睡一觉就好了。”  
金道妍并没有就此放过她：“叫医生来给您看看？不吃药可不行。”  
这时候，徐樱灏听见被子下面的少女似乎打了个喷嚏。声音很小，但是金道妍还是听见了。徐樱灏急忙用一连串的咳嗽来盖过去，咳得眼泪都流出来了。最后她说：“你先回去上课吧，校医迟些来也没关系的。”  
金道妍离开之后，少女的上半身从枕头堆成的小山下面钻了出来。徐樱灏警惕地看着她。  
“您要是一直盯着我看的话，会害羞的哦。”  
比起徐樱灏起伏有致的身材，少女整个人平得就像一块搓衣板，好像真没什么值得害羞的。徐樱灏定了定神，用床单裹住身体走到房门边上，慎重地插上了门闩。“给我把衣服穿上，”她尽量让自己的语气威严一些，“然后解释一下。”  
但是少女不肯挪窝。  
“就在这里说不可以吗，”她好像很不情愿从被窝里出来。徐樱灏只好快步上前，一把抽走了被子——  
望着床单上斑斑点点的血迹，两人面面相觑。  
怎么回事。  
徐樱灏的脑子被突如其来的信息量冲刷得宕机了。  
少女抱着膝盖：“……我拿回去洗干净再还给你。”  
“来例假了吗？”  
少女点了点头，“姑且……就是这么一回事吧。昨天晚上的事情你都不记得了吗？”  
毫无印象。  
去了酒馆，还差点被当成妓女，之后自己是怎么回来的？  
房间里为何又多出了一个不把自己当外人看的女孩。  
完全不知道发生了什么。  
少女笑了起来：“啊，那这就好办了。”  
她伸出手：“我是三年F班的中本悠子，请多指教。”  
指甲剪得很短，骨节分明，并不是养尊处优的手。  
“F班……？没什么印象。”  
只知道那是出于慈善的目的而招收进来的一批女学生，上课和住宿的区域离普通班级的贵族小姐非常远。  
“对了，今后要继承理事长的位置的话，还是多关心一下比较好哦，徐樱灏小姐。”  
“不用你操心我家的事情。”  
“友好的建议也不可以吗？昨天晚上带我到这里来的人，自称是你的母亲呢。”  
悠子静静地注视着动摇的徐樱灏。

5  
三月十二日  
我一醒过来，等候在屋外的女仆就走进来说，今天不必去蜘蛛公馆了。我心里十分烦躁，就连梳妆打扮的耐心也没有了。这当然不是因为想要工作，而是因为想见到那个女孩儿……  
上个星期，我在睡前特地嘱托她早一点离开的，免得碰见其他人。那就是我对她说过的最后一句话。  
就这样没精打采地洗了一个澡，只听见玄关那边传来女仆们聊天的声音，大概是准备换上自己的衣服下班了。丈夫已经很久没有来过这幢屋子，今晚我必定是睡不着的。  
我从浴室里出来，找出一件丝质的长袍，打算出去散散步。正当我走出大门不远的时候——我认为这是一种心有灵犀——拜直觉所赐，  
我一回头就看见那女孩儿正在费力地爬进我房间的窗户。  
回到家里，就看见她乖乖地坐在我的脚凳上，我心中不禁产生了几分快乐：“你记住我家地址了？”  
“记住了，”她说，“门牌上写着一个‘徐’字。”  
她又反问问道：“太太今天这么早就结束了吗？”  
“你说工作？今天没有去工作。”  
“喔。”  
她低着头，左手背在背后。我问她是不是藏着什么东西，她有点扭扭捏捏地拿出来：“是在路上采的野花。”我点起灯仔细一瞧，这小东西竟然把邻居家种的高级兰花和玫瑰连根拔起来送我。我把根须中带着泥土的花插在花瓶里。  
“好漂亮的花瓶。”  
听她咯咯地笑着，我也忍不住笑了起来。我把袍子脱下来扔在地上，然后抱住了她。她将脑袋埋在我双乳之间，不知道是不是因为手上或多或少地沾上了泥土，好像不太愿意伸手抱我似的。我把她抱了起来。  
她的身体很轻，也很僵硬。我说：“你还没告诉我名字呢。”  
她的嘴唇轻轻发抖。  
“我叫中本悠子。”  
我把她轻轻放进浴缸里。水已经差不多凉了，我一边往里面加入女仆事先准备在一旁的热水，一边瞥了她几眼。她小巧的乳头在冷水的刺激下渐渐立了起来。我替她擦洗身体，她的脸变得红红的。她问我：“您还没告诉我名字是什么呢。”  
我随口说：“芝洙。”  
悠子露出为难的表情，然后眼珠一转，又问：  
“……您可有妹妹或者女儿之类的?”  
“悠子为什么问这种问题呢？”  
“因为……总觉得在某个地方见过和您很像的人，不过，那位和我的年龄一样大。”  
“你觉得我看上去会有一个十六七岁的女儿吗？”  
“也不是，”她慌忙解释道，“其实我看不出您的年龄，总觉得您保养得很好呢。”  
我停住手上的动作：“那么，你猜猜我的年龄好了。”  
悠子沉吟了一会儿，说道：“三十多岁。”  
“那么，按照你的说法，我就是在十四五岁的时候生下了一个女儿……你觉得有可能吗？”  
“我知道您是做那种生意的女人，所以并不是不可能的。”  
这句话她说得有些艰难。  
我笑了起来。  
“‘那种生意’……你不也一样？别小看我啊。”  
她拼命摇头，“我不是啊，”样子窘迫极了，“我还从来没有过……”  
“好，好，你纯洁得不得了，是不是这个意思。”我脱下身上仅剩的一条吊带睡裙，走进浴缸中，慢慢地跪坐在悠子面前。  
“其实，你，卖给妓女的吧？”  
悠子一言不发，红润的小脸浸在满屋子水汽中。  
“安慰那些在男人身下不大痛快的女孩儿，反正关了灯之后你的身子和男人差不多。找上我也是这么个理由对不对？”  
我把她从浴缸里抱出来，湿漉漉地扔在床上，悠子怔怔地看着我。刚才那一番话说出口以后，我非但没能平静下来，反而更加生气了。我从衣架上扯过皮包，肩带断了，珠子撒得满地都是。我从坏掉的皮包里掏出一把钞票扔在她面前。  
烟夹连同口红什么的从皮包里滚了出来，我伸手去拾，却发现这只烟夹表面黄澄澄的，一点儿也不像用旧的物件。  
悠子抬起头，慢慢地说道：“旧的那只被我偷走了，这是您送我的那一只。”  
我在床边坐下，她又靠近了些，轻轻地抚摩着我的肩膀。  
末了，她说：“您想不想试试我？”  
——这是毫无疑问的。  
“其实我的确有一个女儿，年纪也许比你大一点儿，”我对怀里的悠子说道，“十七岁啦。”  
“我也十七岁哦。”  
“看不出来。我以为你只有十五岁。”  
“您也一样，”悠子用不知是奉承还是天真的语气说道，“再怎么说，您的身体也不像是生过孩子的女人。”  
“也许因为我从来没为她操过心吧？那孩子，差不多一年到头都住在我丈夫开的寄宿制学校里，成绩也很好。”  
“喔……”悠子露出若有所思的表情，“原来我说的那位确实是您的女儿啊。”  
“哎？难不成你也在那所学校里读书……”  
“请您当作什么都不知道吧，”悠子说道，“要是这事走漏出去，我可能就被开除啦。”

6  
“你说什么？那个女人早就死了。”  
徐樱灏别过头去。  
“你的母亲已经死了？”  
“别问了，你快点走吧。我懒得追究你是怎么进来的，就当什么事都没发生过。”  
悠子欲言又止，捡起扔在地上的裙子。徐樱灏沉默地注视着她的背影。  
最后她捡起高跟鞋，说道：“你说得对，真正的芝洙太太已经死了。被你爸爸活活折磨死的。”  
“我不想听这些废话。她是个婊子，她活该。”  
“你爸爸教你这么说的？”  
“……”  
悠子挑了挑眉毛，把手上拎着的高跟鞋扔到一边。  
“父亲很疼我，所以我听他的话。有什么不对的地方吗？”  
“你明明知道自己和他没有血缘关系。”  
高傲的少女被激怒了：“是那个婊子的错……她自作孽，不可活。”  
这下悠子忍不住笑了起来。  
“你被你那个爸爸骗了，徐樱灏小姐。”  
“请您离开。”  
“不要相信他……保护好你自己！”  
“再不走，我要叫舍监了。”  
悠子再次捡起了高跟鞋，一脸无奈地爬出窗户：“这下我不知道怎么跟她交代了……总之我会想办法保护你的。”  
徐樱灏怒气冲冲地回到床上，用被子包住脑袋。悠子的胡言乱语让她心里受了很大的刺激，这该如何是好？  
金道妍风格的敲门声再一次响起。  
徐樱灏说着“请进”，却想起门闩被自己插上了。她起身穿好睡裙，然后打开了门。  
门外除了金道妍，还有校医……以及父亲。  
不速之客刚刚离开，徐樱灏一阵心虚。她的脸色大概很不好看。  
父亲大步走了进来，校医跟在他身后把门锁上了。门外传来金道妍“欸？怎么回事”的叫声。  
校医戴着口罩，徐樱灏看不见他的脸。他说：“请您躺下。”  
“我已经好多了，谢谢父亲关心，看病就不必……”  
父亲说：“躺下。”  
就在徐樱灏还没弄清楚发生了什么的时候，他一把抽走了床上的被子。  
床单上到处都是血。  
徐樱灏正要辩解，一个耳光恶狠狠地落在她的脸上。“你这个婊子，”父亲这样说道。  
耳朵里嗡嗡作响，她倒在满是血迹的床上——  
这时，出现了一个愤怒的女人的叫喊声：  
“骂我是婊子也就算了，怎么，你还要骂我的女儿？”

7  
三月十九日  
距离拍卖还有一周时间，今天也不用去工作。我一醒来就发现悠子已经坐在窗边了。我把她抱进来同我接吻，不知道心里有多快活！她在卧室里东看看，西瞧瞧，有拉开书柜的门，说道：“这些书都是您的吗？”  
“噢，你说那个书柜吗？我从来没有打开过它，”总之我对里面的东西一点儿也不感兴趣，我说，“家里没有别的人，咱们去衣帽间里试衣服玩儿吧。”  
就连家里的女仆也不能进出我的衣帽间，可见我有多喜欢悠子。因为懒得整理，衣帽间里头绫罗绸缎扔得满地都是。悠子说：“呀，地上有好多珍珠。”我说：“那是扯坏的项链罢了。”我将各种新奇华丽的服饰放在她身上比划，叫她穿上给我瞧瞧。很快，扮公主的游戏也玩腻了，我们索性将衣服脱掉，手拉着手躺在堆成山的织物上面。  
我仔细地端详着她的脸：这是一张知晓何为美貌、却不知晓如何使用美貌的脸。  
“悠子是天生就不喜欢男人，还是？”  
我很想知道她对于这件事情是怎么看的。她挪了挪身子，说道：“您是说我从男人身上捞的好处更多吗？”  
“说得直白些，差不多就是那么一回事。”  
“谁知道呢……或许和女人在一起我更开心吧。难不成您……？”  
她一边说着，一边用手指在我胸前滑来滑去。  
“我？”  
“您丈夫是以前的恩客吗？”  
“以前是恩客，现在可就说不上了，”我回答道。  
悠子又开始玩弄我的发梢：“我也觉得奇怪，怎么会有做丈夫的让妻子上那种地方去工作呢。”  
“是呀，他可真是个怪人，”我接着悠子的话头说道，“下周他还要拍卖……拍卖什么来着，噢，拍卖我的初夜。”  
“初夜？”  
“是初夜呢，”我回忆着客人的脸，但是什么也想不起来，“不过我猜，很可能是被某个听我念书的客人拍下吧。”  
“啊，这么说来，您之前的工作也不需要接触客人，”悠子说道，“念的是什么书呢？”  
我从衣柜的隔层中取出日记，翻开给她看。真要命，她明亮的眼睛就像有什么魔力似的，叫我一点儿也不想保留。  
“呀，最近念的是《眼睛的故事》和《O的故事》，更早一些的还有《爱华妲夫人》，”我说，“都记在日记里面了。”  
“日记呀，”悠子伸手翻了翻我的日记，“您每天都写？”  
“是的，每天都写。”  
“可是这上面记下的日期，每两个之间都隔着一个礼拜呀。”  
听她这么一说，我慌忙把日记从她手上拿回来。“三月十二日”之前的一页写着“三月五日”，再往前翻就是“二月二十六日”了。  
这是怎么一回事？  
悠子握住了我的手，但无论我怎么求她，她也不肯告诉我这是怎么一回事。“到下周四的夜里，你就知道啦。”她一直重复着这句话。  
这会儿她已经睡着了，我在写今天的日记。为什么我会注意不到日记的异常呢？难道女仆偷偷地撕下了中间的页数？不对，我对那些日子也没有任何的印象。  
再者，为什么我要把日记藏在衣帽间里面呢？把日记藏在书柜里不是最合理的办法吗？然而我总是暗暗感到那个书柜并不是我的东西。我想问问丈夫这是怎么一回事，但是丈夫已经很久不曾露面了，他通过女仆向我传达指令。  
我百思不得其解。

8  
“我不要紧的。”  
听到徐樱灏，不，应该是徐樱灏体内的徐芝洙这样说着，悠子感到愈加揪心了。  
徐芝洙又放低了声音，用非常温柔的语气朝着排风口说：“悠子小姐，这段时间真的谢谢你了……等到事情过去，我们还会再见面的。”  
“请您不要说那样的话！”  
悠子的语气不由自主地变得急促起来。  
“可是，没办法啊，今晚蜘蛛公馆要举行拍卖会的消息已经放出去了，”徐芝洙忧郁地说道，“他们现在随时都盯着我呢。”  
昨天的事情发生之后，徐樱灏被她父亲关进了禁闭室，门和窗户都被死死封住，还有几个保镖把守着。不消说，悠子已经在周边查看过多次，一点儿能让人逃出去的余裕都没有。  
就连唯一的排风口也很狭窄，悠子瘦小的身体钻进来十分费力，更不用说高大的徐樱灏了。想要逃出去的话几乎不可能。  
悠子懊恼地说：“要是你能通过这个排风口的话，我就用绳子拉你上来。”  
“拉得动吗？”  
“应该没问题。”  
这时，门口传来了脚步声。悠子不说话了，静静地趴在排风口外面。随着铁门打开的声音，一个男人走了进来。  
“理事长，小姐醒了，要不要给她来一针镇静剂？”男人身后的校医这样说着。  
“不用。”  
男人面朝着徐樱灏弯下腰：  
“现在是……徐芝洙还是徐樱灏？”  
徐樱灏的嘴唇发白，双腿止不住地并拢在一起。  
“是，是我，父亲大人。”  
男人满意地笑了起来：“原来这是我的乖女儿啊，那么维持这样子就好。”  
他伸手想要摸一摸徐樱灏的头，这时徐樱灏奋力一扑，狠狠地咬住了他的耳朵。男人发出惨叫。  
校医和保镖们忙不迭地冲进房间，想要按住发狂的徐芝洙，没想到她愈来愈用力。屋子里乱成一锅粥。慌忙之中，医生往她的脸上注射了镇静剂。  
徐芝洙终于松开口，被她咬住的男人的耳朵已经缺了一块，血流了出来。保镖和医生忙着把男人搀扶出去，然后大门再一次锁上了。  
倒在地上的徐芝洙差不多已经不能说话了，示意躲在排风口外面的悠子离开。  
悠子独自从排风管道爬了出去。楼梯是没法走的，她沿着建筑外墙上的水管小心翼翼地往下爬。  
昨天被徐樱灏赶出宿舍之后，她并没有立刻从窗户离开，而是躲在外墙平台上窥伺着房内的情况。当她再一次目睹徐樱灏变成徐芝洙的情形之后，她才彻底认清事实：作为徐樱灏生物上的母亲徐芝洙已经死了，但她又在徐樱灏的精神中复活了，形成了徐樱灏的第二个人格。  
就在一周之前那次见面当中，悠子趁徐芝洙熟睡之后，偷偷翻看了她藏在衣橱中的日记。在徐芝洙藏日记的地方，悠子还找到一些积了灰的文件。文件中指出，真正的徐芝洙在三年前死于自杀，有证据显示她在生前遭受了了大量的凌虐，然而无法证明这些虐待是致死的，因此案子也就不了了之。  
就在徐芝洙死前一个月，时年十四岁的徐樱灏被父亲送进了自己名下的全封闭女子高中，再也没见过她的母亲。在另一份报告，邻居太太提供了看似不太重要的信息，她表示徐樱灏对徐芝洙毫无眷恋，因为“徐芝洙在结婚前是个妓女，婚后生的孩子和她丈夫长得一点都不像，很可能没有血缘关系”，然而“她丈夫对这孩子还算不错”。  
“还算不错”……意思就是把她打扮得漂漂亮亮的，然后放在拍卖台上吗？  
渐渐能拼凑起事件的全貌了。  
徐樱灏的父亲一边虐待真正的徐芝洙，一边告诉徐樱灏“你妈妈是个彻头彻尾的贱人”。徐樱灏因为恐惧，以及对自身血脉的羞耻感，不知不觉地被她父亲完全控制住了——就算是要她做什么见不得人的工作，她也没法拒绝。  
比如，用绳子捆绑身体，整个人被悬挂在高处，与此同时还要用令人浮想联翩的语气朗读SM小说……吗。  
难怪门牌上写着“蜘蛛公馆”哪。  
说不定“徐芝洙”这个人格也是在那个时候出现的。  
为了避免羞耻带来的痛苦，索性用一个新的“婊子”人格来取代自己，这大概就是徐樱灏无意识间作出的选择；至于这个“婊子”人格的原型，当然就是她那受辱的母亲。  
是出于怀念吗？  
无论怎么说，“徐芝洙”这个名字一直在保护着她呢。  
不过，现在能保护徐芝洙和徐樱灏的人，恐怕只要自己了……这样想着，悠子纵身一跃，身体不偏不倚地稳住了重心。  
关押徐樱灏的禁闭室位于学校里，悠子得赶在徐樱灏之前先赶往蜘蛛公馆。蜘蛛公馆就在自己与徐樱灏接头的那间酒馆背后，从酒馆屋顶悄悄溜过去应该行得通。  
然而眼下最大的问题是，要如何溜出戒备森严的学校？  
“不是吧……”  
原本腐朽破损的铁丝网外面站了好几个牵着狗的保镖。  
拍卖会大约在午夜之前开始，现在天空已经染上了不祥的蓝黑色，一团一团的云朵变得浑浊不堪。悠子迟疑了一下，还是朝着自己平日进出的缺口走了过去。

9  
似乎做了一个长长的梦，徐樱灏半闭着眼睛，久久不愿睁开。  
梦见了死去多年的母亲……虽然很不想承认。  
母亲的死讯被隐瞒了很久，就算自己一直对“妓女的女儿”这一身份十分忌讳，也不得不说出：为什么不让我最后见她一面。  
想哭，想嚎叫，想从这里摔下去，摔成一滩血红色的烂泥。  
——身体悬在三层楼的高度，一动也动不了。徐樱灏浑身大汗淋漓，她离吊灯太近了。  
“那么，六万四千元，还有更高的出价吗？”  
主持人举起了拍卖槌。  
她的手从绳子里挣了出来。  
“我出六万五千！”  
又有人举牌。  
“六万八！”  
转眼间，价格被喊到了九万元。  
绳结就在身后。用手指摸索着，大致能推断出解开的方法。  
就这样直直落下去，什么烦恼也不会记得了。  
“十万！”  
“十二万，不要和我争了！”  
她看见父亲在笑。啊，明明隔着这么远的距离，她却看得一清二楚，真是奇怪。  
“啊啊，真是大方的出价呢，”主持人说道，“十二万，还有更高的吗？”  
所有人都屏住呼吸，这个价格已经刷新了初夜的最高纪录，太离谱了，却又不得不承认，这个房顶上奄奄一息的少女真正的价值远远超过了这个数字。  
谁也没有发现她已经解开了身后的绳结。  
十二万，一次——  
十二万，两次——  
十二万，  
就在这一瞬间，大厅里的灯全都熄灭了。  
“我出一百万。”  
从天窗里照射进来的月光不偏不倚地勾勒出一个怪异影子。客席顿时骚动起来。  
“什么人？”  
站在横梁上的悠子轻轻笑了一下，就在她身后不到一米的地方，接近虚脱的徐樱灏的身体在她的操作下被徐徐吊出天窗。  
“后会有期了，各位。”  
吊灯再度亮起，梁上的人影，连同待售的娼妓，全都不见了踪影。客人们纷纷站起身来，这时从门外涌进一大群拿着相机的记者。  
“这是要做什么！喂，喂，保镖呢?这里不许拍照！不许拍照！你们听见没有！”  
谁也不理会颓唐的男人的咆哮，丑闻在他们眼中就像一顿美餐一样。

10 尾声  
“醒醒，悠子，该去上学啦。”  
“我想多睡一会儿……”  
“今天的早晨是章鱼小丸子哦。”  
“你少唬我，家里什么时候买过章鱼小丸子锅……啊啊好烫好烫好烫。”  
徐樱灏气鼓鼓地瞪着悠子:“算了算了，本来是想当成惊喜的，你居然不领情。”  
因为之前的丑闻，徐樱灏父亲开办的女子高中被责令停止运营，徐樱灏也因为这样的缘故和他解除了亲子关系，现在住在母亲婚前居住的公寓中。  
“明明是三人同居，结果一点也不觉得挤呢，”徐芝洙说道，“有点怀念这里呀，结婚前经常把客人带来过夜的。”  
“从你出现的时间来看，你根本就没来过这里吧。”  
“哈？有你这样对妈妈说话的吗？”  
“从时间上来看，你是妹妹才对，”徐樱灏一板一眼地说道，“和妈妈共享一个身体什么的，听起来太恶心了。”  
“少来了，我们不是还共享悠子小姐吗？呐，悠子，你快点劝劝这个死脑筋的丫头。”  
徐樱灏和徐芝洙在事件之后好像能够互相交流了呢……在外人看来就像是在说落语（单口相声），不过悠子完全不会弄混两个人格，觉得这样也很有趣。  
“亲子丼哦，不想尝尝吗？”  
这样毫不顾忌地说着，徐芝洙半开玩笑地把悠子推倒在床上。


End file.
